An Unfulfilled Destiny
by FleurBlanc
Summary: The year is 1823, and the place is Montreuil-Sur-Mer, a small town in which Jean Valjean becomes the mayor of, as well as a factory owner. He comes forth with a new name, and a new face. Monsieur Madeleine is unaware of Fantine's termination until he finds her in the slums, having resorted to prostitution. He has a duty to nurse her to health, but love will take him by surprise.


_**Monsieur Madeleine (Jean Valjean) saves the ill Fantine from certain death, and prison, after she defended herself against a guard, who tormented her for sex. When Valjean sees Fantine, the girl whom he had known from his factory, in the streets, with no hair, dying, he feels a true responsibility to nurse her back to health to reunite her with Cosette, Fantine's only child.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: An Undeniable Sense of Vulnerability**

Valjean stepped forward, recognizing the tormented girl's face. Could she be the one that had been fired? The girl the foreman had spoken of? The one with the daughter, who was rumored to have cut off her hair to earn money for her child?

A tremendous guilt overwhelmed him as he approached the quarrel, with the girl on the ground, shivering violently. "A moment of your time, Javert. I do believe this woman's tale."

"Monsieur Le Maire..." The inspector protested.

"You've done your duty, let her be. She needs a doctor, not a jail!"

"But Monsieur Le Maire!" The inspector protested, once again.

"Can this be?" The young girl looked around herself, seemingly unaware of her surroundings.

"Where will this child end without her mother?" He spoke softly, but surely.

The young, frail Fantine scurried away from the gentle man who approached her.

"I've seen you before. I know your face. Fantine, show me some way to help you. How is it that you've grieved so terribly to end in a place like this?"

"Don't mock me! I've made it well on my own, Monsieur Le Maire. Yes, you know my face. You were there- but turned aside." Fantine crumbled as the kind Valjean touched her shoulder.

"Is it true what I've done? To an innocent soul?"

"I never did no wrong!" Fantine's voice became weaker by the moment. "My daughter's close to dying... Monsieur, if there's a God above, he'd let me die! As should you!"

"In his name, my task has only just begun." The frail Fantine collapsed into Monsieur Madeleine's arms, gasping for breath as she clang to his coat.

"Where are you taking her?" Javert exclaimed.

"To the hospital," He looked down to Fantine, "Where is your child?"

"With an innkeeper at Rue Plumet, in Paris."

"I will send for her, immediately. I will see it done." He grinned gently, whispering as he carried her, quickly, up the steps from the dock, where the whores and vipers met in the cold, bleak night.

The faint light of the hospital was echoing from the damp walls of Montreuil Sur-Mer's streets. Valjean quickened his pace, until he reached the door, where he was greeted by the working physician, and behind him were three nuns in black and white.

"Monsieur Le Maire?"

"She's fallen ill, Doctor. There's not a moment to lose. I will do what must be done to keep her alive." The kind, gentle Madeleine proclaimed, following the kindly gentleman who led him into a room where the nuns congregated.

"Sister Genevieve will lead you to a bed." The doctor whispered, walking toward the fire, where he threw more chopped firewood into the hearth.

He laid Fantine down, who whimpered, clinging to his arm.

"Please, Monsieur. Please, stay." She spoke with haste.

"I am here." Jean placed her beneath the sheets, taking a seat beside her.

Fantine's cough was followed with bloody phlegm. The physician approached behind the nun, who had a bowl filled with warm water that had sat out beside the fireplace. Jean took the clean rag from the nun's hand, placing it in the water, wringing it out. The warmth

"Consumption, Monsieur Le Maire." He turned to look at Fantine. "Are you caring for this woman?"

Jean nodded once as his face contorted with sadness. He continued to dab Fantine's head with the warm cloth.

The kindly doctor nodded, standing. "I suggest you take her home, Monsieur Le Maire. Sleep often, stay warm, eat well, and take morphine in hopes that it will cure itself."

He nodded again. "I will take her to my home. It is warm there." He smiled at Fantine, who's under eyes were purple with fatigue.

Once Monsieur Le Maire had sent for a carriage, they wrapped Fantine in blankets, and watched him carry her with ease, to the black horse drawn carriage. The weightless girl slept peacefully in Jean's arms as they rode to his quiet home on the outskirts of town.

He looked down at this girl, who's beautiful face had been tormented and tortured by life. When he looked down at the girl he had only known as his factory worker, he felt an immense sense of vulnerability; it was his duty to nurse Fantine back to health, whatever the cost may be.


End file.
